A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an anti-strangulation apparatus for a looped cord of a window covering device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an anti-strangulation apparatus for, and hanging freely with, a looped cord of a window covering device.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Cords for controlling window covering devices, for example blinds or curtains, have been implicated in many deaths, particularly those of infants and small children. Many window covering devices manufactured prior to 1995 utilized a looped control cord to raise, lower, and otherwise control the window covering devices.
Subsequently, many window covering devices have been manufactured utilizing two separate control cords to control different aspects of the window coverings, for example, the raising and/or lowering thereof. These systems include a tassel on an end of each cord to reduce the likelihood of the control cords becoming entangled and forming a noose in which children might become entangled.
Despite this modification, many deaths have resulted from children becoming entangled, and hanging themselves, in window covering control cords of both the looped variety and the double corded tassel variety. Children also have hanged themselves in other cords of these window covering devices that hold the slats or vanes thereof, and which are connected to the window covering control cords.
Therefore, there is a need for an anti-strangulation apparatus for, and hanging freely with, a cord of a window covering device.
Numerous innovations for anti-strangulation devices for a cord of a window treatment have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an anti-strangulation apparatus for, and hanging freely with, a looped cord of a window covering device. For example:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,987 B1 to Nevins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,987 B1 issued to Nevins on Oct. 15, 2002 in U.S. class 160 and subclass 178.1 R teaches a system for controlling a window covering device, which includes a body adapted for mounting adjacent to a wall, and a weight. The body includes a channel and an entry aperture. The entry aperture is adapted for entry of at least one cord of the window covering device into the channel, and the weight is adapted for movable attachment to the at least one cord.
Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an anti-strangulation apparatus for, and hanging freely with, a looped cord of a window covering device.